The intent of our Phase II SBIR proposal is to refine the development of a new class of electroencephalogram (EEG) electrode that can be rapidly applied with technical ease, minimize the amount of EEG procedural supplies, translating into significant time savings for the technologist and increase patient comfort. Our proposed self-abrading, rapidly-applied (SARA) electrode is a medical sensor that contains all of the necessary materials to prepare the skin, adhere the electrode to the scalp, and conduct the signal with a simple three-step application: technician parts the hair, removes the electrode from the backing, rubs and presses the electrode onto the scalp. The self-abrading, rapidly-applied (SARA) EEG electrode is designed to exceed the standards set by the traditional gold cup electrode by: reducing EEG technician time through the elimination of several standard procedural steps, eliminating the need for post- test electrode cleaning, minimizing the amount of procedural supplies, creating a softer interface with the patient's skin, minimizing healthcare associated infections by using a single-use electrode, decreasing EEG costs by providing more cost efficient procedure, designing an electrode that is easily and rapidly applied for emergency department applications, using radiotranslucent materials for compatibility with other diagnostic tools such as MRI, and decreasing the environmental footprint of the device by choosing recyclable materials. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A new class of electroencephalogram (EEG) electrode is being developed which is self- abrading and rapidly-applied. This new electrode can decrease costs by providing more efficient procedure for the technologist while increasing patient comfort.